The Itch
by azlimelight
Summary: After a girls day out Hinata learns that a little courage goes a long way.


**A/N**: It has been quite some time (8 years to be exact) since I dared to dabble in fan fiction. This will be my first attempt at smut as well. . . Surely I've "researched" enough to pass this off. I asked what you'd like to see, and bondage was brought up. I'm a super kink fan, so I decided to give it a shot.

**Warning!** This fanfiction is pure, unadulterated PWP. If you are under the age of 18 beware! Also, if you are squeamish of the darker side of the bedroom you might want to find something a bit more fluffy.

Rating: MA

Summary: After a ladies afternoon out Hinata experiences a moment worth being brave for.

**The Itch**

The Itch began one week after Hinata's 21st birthday.

The ladies of the Rookie Nine had planned on meeting at a local tea shop to catch up and gossip after the holiday rush. They casually sipped their respective drinks and listened attentively to Ino's woeful tale of Christmas dessert gone wrong.

"How do you burn pudding?" Sakura inquired. Her pink eyebrow jutted upward in complete confusion over her teacup. She set it down firmly on it's matching saucer. The intricate design of a classic silver Chinese Dragon hid behind her slim fingers.

"You warm it the oven!" Ino defended herself, complete with arms crossed across her chest. A defiant looked graced her features as her cheeks rouged.

Tenten nudged her lightly with her shoulder and chuckled. "I'm sure Sai loved every bit it."

Ino darkened a shade darker and smiled devilishly at her. "More then you'd ever know." She spoke behind her hand, but her voice definitely carried on to the next table. Speaking of which, the elderly ladies at the table next to their clearly galked at the younger women.

Always the curious and blunt one, Tenten cocked her head to the side and questioned, "What does that imply Ino?!"

Ino leaned forward and skimmed her index finger around the lip of her jade tea cup. Her eyes followed her finger as she grew the courage. Finally, Ino snapped her head up with determination.

"I let Sai dominate me."

Ino's blue eyes flicked back and forth around her friends. Tenten had her wrist curled around her chin, nodding in understanding. Hinata was poised elegantly in her seat without missing a beat, but looked as flustered as Ino did. Her pale eyes flicked nervously around the other tables. The elderly ladies were salivating, she noticed. Sakura held her side's as she bellowed out laughter. Her short pink locks shook around her as she filled the tea house with tinkling laughter.

It was Hinata who spoke first.

"What was is like Ino-chan?"

Hinata had never explored the thoughts of the darker side's to sex. She was inexperienced when Naruto and her had began dating. Even kissing had been a challenge for her. There was nothing more frightening then disappointing the man she loved.

He continuously reminded her that they were learning together, but there was always something in the back of her mind that reminded her how vanilla their relationship had been. Naruto was an experienced man who was taking it slow for her. He had assumed she would not want to try kinkier things in the bedroom, based on her shy nature. Hinata had not second guessed it until this moment.

Not that Hinata was bored with her husband. He was her first and her last. One child was enough to prove how attentive her husband was with her. Naruto always made sure she was comfortable and taken care of, but she sometimes felt like a China doll. She already knew Naruto respected her as a ninja, but she wanted to be treated like that in their bedroom.

Ino visibly relaxed and shot a withering look towards Sakura.

"I feel like it took us to a whole new level. I don't even know how to put it into words." She sighed wistfully and went back to playing with her cup. "I feel like I can trust him with anything now."

Sakura, now finished with her laughter, nodded in understanding. She wiped the tears from her eyes lightly with her napkin before catching her breath dramatically. Sakura leaned with her arm on the table and smiled wistfully at Ino.

"The first time I let Sasuke tie me to the bed I remember thinking I would follow him to the end of the Earth if he would just let me cum."

The ladies giggled mercilessly and continued on with their conversation taking no mind to the tea shop around them. The elderly ladies had rushed for their check after the scandalous conversation. They walked by the table with noses held high in high class superiority. Hinata sat quietly lost in thought and tea leaves until they paid for their bill and separated ways.

The world around her was black as night. No matter how much she squinted there was no seeing any sort of light. Being quite thoroughly trained in the art of the Byuakugan it would have been simple to activate it, but she felt no need to. Naruto would not hurt her.

Hinata tugged lightly at the straps attached to each of her wrists and ankles longingly. The slip and slide of silk on her sensitive flesh added to the fuel in her aching belly. Her body was exposed from head to toe, and there was no hiding from sight in the exposed position she rested in.

A cold breeze shifted at her right side, followed by the sound of clothing shifting against the sheets next to the bed. A hand skimmed up her ribs with feather light precision and tickled up to her exposed breast. Hinata purred deep in her throat at the contact. He loved her breasts. She warmed further at the thought.

"You are so beautiful tied up like this Princess."

His voice held a dark undertone that only happened when they were alone like this. The tremor of it against her clavicle was enough to make her knees weak and her center pulsate. Her hips arched upward desperately.

"Please Sir."

The whine in her voice was apparent as she arched again. They had been doing the round about for to long. For what felt like hours he would bring her just to the brink of completion before retreating completely. She would thrash and moan against her silk restraints, but never would she dare come. Only Naruto was allowed to give her that honor. Just when Hinata would think her body had recovered from the shock he would be back on her.

A hand tickled down her ribs and did lazy circles around her belly button. She jerked forward as his warm mouth closed around her nipple without warning. Hinata's hands clutched at her satin ties in retaliation. His hand dipped to her center and quickly she was filled with two fingers. A rushed moan escaped her lips as she wiggled her hips for some kind of friction. He retreated from her breast and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Then, a swift stinging jolt went through the inside of her thigh as he smacked it with the damp hand that swiftly retreated from her pussy. Hinata moaned unbashedly and flushed uncontrollably.

"Stay still Princess."

Naruto parted her folds with sure movements with hand. The groan that followed was enough for her eyes to roll back in her head. His thumb circled her clit as he sucked a trail of love bites of her hip. Hinata moaned loudly and fought her bouncing hips. His talented fingers entered her again and curled deliciously. They twisted in a beautiful rhythm that had her gasping and moaning wantonly.

Hinata was glistening in sweat. She felt herself coming to her peak, which ultimately meant he would pull away soon. She fought against her most basic desires with a whine. It was too much. Hinata was going to fail him! She screwed her eyes shut and bit her lip in hopelessness.

"You're so wet for me Hina-chan. I could play with your body for hours." Naruto rumbled against her hip. He pressed a warm, wet kiss against the same spot. His voice was strained and husky. Hinata had never heard such a beautiful melody.

A loud sucking sound came next as he cleaned his fingers. He hummed happily and smacked his lips loudly, as if he had just finished eating his favorite eating his favorite ramen. Then suddenly, his strong fingers tapped her soft bottom lip expectantly. On cue Hinata opened her lips greedily and cleaned his fingers thoroughly with her mouth. Finally having and outlet for her pent up sexual aggression, Hinata showed him everything she could with her mouth. She sucked on his digits with everything she had, until her cheeks hallowed. Her tongue twirled in patterns that her brain was too far gone to process. It was a promise of things to come in the future, and her complete submission to him.

A deep growl, almost inhuman in nature, warned her before she felt her husband between her splayed thighs. Hinata was humming with sexual frustration. He traced his cock between the seam of her sex, teasingly circling her sensitive clit. Her body shuttered in reaction and breathy moans escaped her mouth on repeat.

"I am going to fuck you so. hard. Hina." His voice was gravely and choppy with labored breath to top. It made her hot all over.

Finally, he entered the tip of his cock in her entrance. The pace normally would have drove her crazy, but it felt perfect for her neglected, weeping pussy. Her head shook back and forth in frustration, until her finally thrust forward with a powerful surge forward. Her back bowed and her head threw back as she groaned loudly. Finally!

Her cheeks felt flushed, and her breath was a mess of choppy breaths and moans. He rested above her on one arm with his head tucked her her neck. His breath was savage against her throat, almost as wild as her own.

He stayed completely still inside her for a series of heartbeats savagely biting and sucking on her pulse before he began to move forward. One hand clutched at her hip hard enough to leave marks in the morning, but right now it was exactly what she needed. Hinata moved her hips in circles as he fucked her roughly, bringing her to new heights.

He slowed increasingly as she almost came again until he was completely stopped, buried to the hilt. Hinata whined desperately, but did not move an inch. She pulsated around him in time to their heartbeats. Just the tiniest bit of movement would set her off. She was so close she could taste it. The sound of their mingled savage breath was all she would hear in her black world.

Hinata did not expect to feel Naruto's finger tips on the blind-fold on her face. Before she could protest her began to pull it off it was yanked down her pale face. For some reason this made her realize. . .

Hinata jolted! "WA-it!"

Hinata's pale eyes opened with a flash in the darkness of their bedroom. Her husband rested noisily beside her, with one hand cupping her against him firmly. His snores filled the space. The same way his smell filled her nostrils as she caught her breath. Her movements had not woken him, thankfully. Her favorite time before their days began was laying in bed with him cuddling.

Even when she woke up quite rudely from a great dream like that. "The girls must be rubbing off on me more then I thought." she whispered to no one at all.

Her face felt like it was on fire, even in the sanctuary of their bedroom. She her free hand on her flaming cheeks and groaned in loss. What a dream that had been! Hinata could feel the slickness between her thighs and the ache in her belly. She couldn't help rubbing her thighs together.

She brought her hand down and traced Naruto's hand delicately with her own. Lavender eyes shifted to her sleeping husband deep in thought. Her inner goddess had come to life in full sexual rage this evening. Tomorrow she would gather the courage to talk to her husband about opening some new doors to their sex life.

For now, she would wake him to spontaneous morning sex. It was time to scratch that Itch.


End file.
